Fogo divino
Descubra por que o Espírito Santo é retratado nas Escrituras como um personagem divino em ação, ao contrário do que dizem alguns cristãos Os autores bíblicos não teorizam sobre a identidade do Espírito Santo, mas assumem que ele é a poderosa e criativa presença pessoal de Deus no mundo. Foto: LightStock Nos últimos anos, notáveis teólogos têm escrito sobre o Espírito Santo. Se antes era comum um autor iniciar um tratado de pneumatologia (estudo do Espírito) lamentando a falta de obras sérias sobre o assunto, agora é preciso começar ressaltando a mudança. Não mais se pode dizer que o Espírito Santo seja uma figura esquecida. O teólogo Robert Imbelli, de fato, comenta que o Espírito está rapidamente se tornando “o membro mais popular” da Divindade. Porém, esse não é o quadro completo. Até pouco tempo atrás, a pneumatologia era um campo negligenciado, a “última fronteira inexplorada da teologia”, como disse Nikolay Berdayev no livro Spirit and Reality. A rigor, ainda não temos estudos acadêmicos em número suficiente, especialmente em português, embora o corpo literário sobre o tema esteja crescendo cada vez mais. Para fazer justiça, é bom observar que no Oriente o Espírito Santo sempre teve boa visibilidade na teologia, o que está acontecendo agora no Ocidente. O Espírito Santo precisa ser estudado e buscado porque ele é tão essencial quanto o Pai e o Filho, caso desejemos levar a sério a doutrina da Trindade. Como diz Eugene Rogers em After the Spirit: “Se o Espírito é dispensável para o mundo, então o Deus triúno também é”. Mas como definir esse personagem? Interpretações Ao longo da história do cristianismo, sérias controvérsias têm surgido sobre a natureza do Espírito Santo. Para colocar o assunto em perspectiva, até o 3º século, o trinitarianismo da igreja estava basicamente interessado nas manifestações da Divindade no contexto da salvação, preocupando-se com a missão dos dois agentes de Deus (o Filho e o Espírito Santo) no mundo. Nessa fase, dava-se certa primazia ao Pai. Então veio o modalismo, que foi uma tentativa de afirmar a plena divindade do Pai, do Filho e do Espírito Santo eliminando a distinção entre os três. Em reação à proposta modalista, o presbítero Ário ultrarradicalizou na direção do que ele entendia ser o antigo padrão correto, criando um abismo entre os membros da Divindade e colocando-os em categorias diferentes. Para restringir o arianismo, o Concílio de Niceia (325 d.C.) definiu o relacionamento Pai-Filho em termos de igualdade. Mais tarde, esses e outros fatores colocaram a natureza do Espírito Santo na agenda oficial da igreja. Portanto, desde o 4º século a corrente central do cristianismo tem apoiado a divindade e a personalidade do Espírito Santo. Em termos de adventismo, parece que alguns pioneiros antitrinitarianos do século 19 tinham mais dificuldade para aceitar a personalidade do Espírito Santo do que a sua divindade, embora considerassem sua natureza divina apenas “um reflexo da divindade de Deus”, como observou Christy Mathewson Taylor. Para os que pensavam assim, o Filho era verdadeiramente pessoal, mas não plenamente divino, enquanto o Espírito Santo era verdadeiramente divino, mas não plenamente pessoal. ]Hoje, o adventismo oficial é solidamente trinitariano e ortodoxo em relação à Divindade. Por volta do fim do século 19, ele já havia amplamente se movido na direção do trinitarianismo. Essa mudança, segundo Richard Schwarz e Floyd Greenleaf, autores de Portadores de Luz, pode ser atribuída grandemente a sentimentos expressos com frequência crescente por Ellen White. Conceito Bíblico Para aprofundar sua compreensão sobre o Espírito, a igreja deve apostar na investigação bíblica contínua. Afinal, as Escrituras são a matriz da teologia cristã. Quando olhamos para nossa fonte inesgotável de informação revelada em busca da identidade do Espírito Santo, o que encontramos? Linguisticamente, tanto ruah (hebraico) quanto pneuma (grego) significam “fôlego/sopro”, “vento”, “ar em movimento” (veja o quadro “Dados bíblicos”). Conforme R. Albertz e C. Westermann explicam no Theological Lexicon of the Old Testament, os verbos associados com ruah são distribuídos “quase exclusivamente em duas categorias: (1) verbos de movimento e (2) verbos de colocar em movimento”. O significado básico de ruah, uma provável onomatopeia (palavra que imita o som de alguma coisa), é “vento” e “sopro” entendidos como o poder vital encontrado nesses fenômenos, e não como essência. No Novo Testamento, pneuma tinha basicamente o mesmo sentido, mas foi ganhando um tom religioso e psicológico mais técnico. Lloyd Neve, autor de The Spirit of God in the Old Testament, acredita que o conceito hebraico de ruah fosse único: “Quando Israel falou do ruah de Deus, estava usando um conceito não encontrado em nenhum outro lugar do antigo Oriente Próximo. Nas culturas mesopotâmicas, o vento certamente existia e funcionava na esfera divina como um instrumento especial dos deuses, e no Egito era até divinizado como o deus Amon-Rá. Contudo, nenhuma outra nação do antigo Oriente Próximo falou de seus deuses como tendo um espírito. Em um povo peculiar, com um Senhor singular, ele era um conceito único.” Para os hebreus, ruah tinha certamente a conotação de movimento, poder e mistério. No entanto, William Schoemaker explica que, na mentalidade hebraica antiga, “as duas principais características do vento eram energia e invisibilidade”. A ideia de “ar em movimento” veio mais tarde. Como Alasdair Heron observa em The Holy Spirit, o forte vento observado pelos israelitas, como aquele que dividiu o Mar Vermelho (Êx 14:21), “não é idêntico ao próprio ruah de Deus, mas seu poder elementar o tornou uma poderosa imagem da força divina”; na mente das pessoas do Antigo Testamento, ruah “carregava um senso do impacto devastador de Deus sobre os seres humanos e seu mundo”. Em nossa mente ocidental, a palavra “espírito” costuma ser associada com algo etéreo, sem substância. Porém, a intangibilidade não era a ênfase primária dos autores bíblicos. Na Bíblia, ruah e pneuma não devem ser vistos basicamente como algo imaterial, em oposição a conceitos de “corpo” e “corporal”, mas como um poderoso e dinâmico princípio de vida que anima o corpo. Quando a Bíblia apresenta Deus como espírito, a ênfase parece estar no poder sem limites, na capacidade de cruzar todas as fronteiras e estar efetivamente em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo. Retratado na Bíblia como vento, fogo, água, óleo, nuvem e pomba, entre outros símbolos que expressam suas ações, o Espírito Santo causa efeitos maravilhosos. O objetivo primário dessas imagens não é descrever quem é o Espírito Santo, mas mostrar o que ele faz. Por exemplo, quando falamos de chuva, o foco não é entender esse fenômeno de maneira abstrata, mas ver o solo molhado e notar a natureza ser revitalizada. Por isso, o Espírito Santo não pode ser apenas uma teoria. Esses aspectos nos ajudam a entender um pouco desse ser enigmático; mas, obviamente, não temos uma compreensão absoluta sobre ele. Como sublinha Ellen White em Atos dos Apóstolos (p. 51, 52), o pleno conhecimento da natureza exata do Espírito Santo é (1) impossível (é um “mistério”, um assunto não revelado, algo profundo demais para a mente humana, em que o “silêncio é ouro”) e (2) não é essencial para a salvação. Indispensável é conhecer experiencialmente o Espírito Santo e o que ele faz. No entanto, a Bíblia não nos deixa no escuro. Pessoa Divina Muitos acham mais fácil aceitar a divindade do que a personalidade do Espírito Santo. Que ele é divino fica claro em uma série de textos que focalizam seus títulos, associações e tarefas. Deus está onde o Espírito está (1Co 3:16, 17; 6:19). As ações de ambos são intercambiáveis. A dificuldade maior tem que ver com a personalidade do Espírito Santo. Será que os autores bíblicos realmente o viam como um ser pessoal? Em caso afirmativo, eles o viam como uma personalidade distinta de Deus e de Cristo? Essas perguntas podem ser anacrônicas em relação aos autores bíblicos, mas se tornaram importantes para o público cristão posterior. Quando se considera o Espírito Santo uma figura divina, três hipóteses podem ser levantadas: (1) um ser criado semidivino, uma espécie de superanjo; (2) outro nome/estado para o Cristo glorificado; e (3) uma expressão personalizada da Divindade. A hipótese número 1 é totalmente antibíblica e levaria ao politeísmo. Os anjos são espíritos ministradores (Hb 1:14), mas não são o Espírito de Deus. Na Bíblia, o Espírito Santo nunca é apresentado como um anjo. Para perceber o absurdo de considerá-lo o anjo Gabriel, a terceira pessoa em um ranking a partir de Deus, é suficiente relembrar que Maria foi engravidada pelo poder do Espírito Santo, igualado ao poder do Deus todo-poderoso (Mt 1:18, 20; Lc 1:35). Estão os defensores dessa hipótese preparados para aceitar a lógica (isto é, ilógica) conclusão de que Jesus foi gerado por um anjo? A hipótese número 2 tem alguns defensores. Muito cedo, um segmento da tradição cristã começou a identificar o Espírito com o Cristo preexistente e, consequentemente, com o Cristo ressuscitado/exaltado. No evangelho de João, especialmente em 14:15-26, vemos um impressionante paralelismo entre Cristo e o Espírito, o que sugere uma identificação funcional dos dois. Como diz Gary Burge, em The Anointed Community, Cristo foi o “molde” que João usou para falar do Espírito Santo. A personalidade do Parakletos joanino reflete inteiramente a personalidade de Cristo. Contudo, “o paralelo funcional simplesmente significa que o Parakletos serve como a presença de Jesus enquanto Jesus está ausente”. O fato de o Espírito Santo não falar de si mesmo, mas de Cristo (Jo 16:13), sugere que ele não é Cristo, senão estaria falando de si mesmo. O Espírito Santo é o representante de Cristo. Além disso, foi o Filho quem encarnou, não o Espírito Santo. Assim como João (14:9-11) identifica Cristo com o Pai e, no entanto, os dois não são a mesma pessoa, a identificação de Cristo com o Espírito Santo não os torna a mesma pessoa. Em 2 Coríntios 3:18, Paulo menciona o “Senhor, o Espírito”, mas também não está fazendo uma identificação total. No verso 17, uma alternativa gramaticalmente aceitável é “o Espírito é Senhor”, implicando que o Espírito Santo é Yahweh, o Senhor do Antigo Testamento. Linda Belleville sugere que a tradução poderia ser: “Agora o termo ‘Senhor’ se refere ao Espírito Santo.” Outra opção, aparentemente estranha, mas viável, é “o Senhor do Espírito”, significando que Cristo é o Senhor do Espírito Santo, pois este o representa pessoalmente. Aqui vale mencionar uma afirmação um tanto misteriosa de Ellen White escrita em fevereiro de 1895: “Limitado pela humanidade, Cristo não poderia estar em todos os lugares pessoalmente; portanto, era vantagem para eles discípulos que ele os deixasse, fosse para o Pai e enviasse o Espírito Santo como seu sucessor na Terra. O Espírito Santo é ele próprio despido da personalidade humana e independente dela” (Manuscript Releases, vol. 14, p. 23). IASD